Different Ways to Handle Your Quirk
by SakuraNights01
Summary: A casual conversation leads Izuku to think about how one's quirk affects daily life.


**Before we start, please note that I am only at the beginning of season 2 at this point in time! I only know bits and pieces about characters and what happens later on in the story, but otherwise I am not as knowledgeable as I'd like to be. I guess think of this conversation happening sometime around season 1?**

 **Also, the entirety of this story was written on a plane, so forgive me if some parts are weird or don't make sense! :)**

* * *

It was easy to overlook the difficulties that your quirk brought along with you, especially if you'd lived with it nearly your entire life. One look around would reveal that everyone had adapted their lifestyles to suit their quirk best. For those unfortunate enough to be quirkless, well… life was incredibly ordinary, and there was nothing more to it.

Izuku's life, however, was particularly extraordinary.

To have lived your entire life one way only to completely flip it around partway through really took some adjusting, and he could tell you just as much. But he dared not speak of the power he'd been gifted to anyone else - it would be too dangerous for both himself and All Might. Instead, he played it off as though he'd had this quirk all along, but just hadn't quite gotten a handle on it due to the massive strength his power brought along with it.

"Eh? You wear mittens to bed?"

Ochako nodded happily and waved her hands in front of her.

"Yup! There've been one or two incidents before where I _maaay_ or may not have started making myself and my bed start floating around while sleeping."

Izuku hadn't thought of it that way, but he supposed workarounds were necessary for a quirk like hers.

"Of course! But wouldn't your gloves also float away if you used your quirk so carelessly in your sleep?" Tenya chimed in. Yet another thing he hadn't thought about… he should probably write these things down.

"Nah, at most my arms might start floating, but it's better than everything around me though, right?" They agreed that it was definitely the better alternative, and Izuku turned to Tenya when another thought came up.

"What about you, Iida-san? I bet you need special clothes made for your legs- ah, wait, is that personal? I'm sorry!" he started but backpedaled, flailing a little after realizing just how straightforward his comment was. Tenya only held up a hand to stop his erratic movements, a small smile on his face.

"You don't have to worry about offending me, for I've received this question on numerous occasions." He glanced down to his school uniform pantlegs and gently tugged on their sides. "You are correct in assuming my clothes must be tailored to fit. It was the same way with my older brother, except his situation may have been a little easier."

Ingenium, Tenya's older brother Tensei, also had engines, but they were on his arms instead of his legs. It was probably more difficult to get pants to fit properly, but that didn't mean it was an easy task pulling a shirt on. There were probably no issues with sleeping aside from taking a little longer to find a comfortable position, or making sure you had a blanket that could wrap around you well enough. On the other hand, wearing shorts and t-shirts would be simple, but not during the cold months, for sure.

Another lifestyle change. He should _really_ be writing these down.

"How about you, Deku? Did you have to change anything for your quirk?" Ochako suddenly popped into his field of vision, and he stumbled back, yelping a little with surprise. She pumped her fists in the air and began exclaiming enthusiastically, "Ooh! Ooh! I bet you had to be super careful not to break everything you touched or picked up, right? Like, stub your toe on a table and accidentally kick it through your neighbor's wall, yeah?"

"That's, uh… um, well, I uh…" was all he managed to utter. How could he possibly answer that? He'd had to change _several_ things for his lifestyle, but nothing that he could say would be plausible for someone who'd supposedly owned the quirk all their life.

Tenya whapped her on the back of the head with the flat of hand, chiding her as he did, "Now you're the one being inconsiderate! His power is likely one that requires a lifetime and a half of fine-tuning and finesse!" He glanced at Izuku and continued, "and it only shows when he activates it, am I wrong?"

"N-no, that's… that's right."

Izuku reminded himself to thank Tenya for the save later on, discreetly if possible. He hadn't quite gotten a hold of controlling One For All, but his efforts lately were beginning to show, and the strength he produced when using it had become much easier on his body. Still, he'd have to ask All Might later how to respond to different questions he may receive.

This conversation did bring up some interesting questions and scenarios in his head, though. For example, he considered Bakugo and his explosive quirk. He himself said that the sweat from his palms contained an element similar to nitroglycerin. That didn't exactly explain what happened whenever he happened to get nervous and his hands started sweating, though.

 _Wait, DOES Kacchan get nervous?_

He shook his head a few times, perishing the thought - small details like that weren't important, despite his curiosity.

Aizawa-sensei - Eraser Head - always had to carry around a small bottle of eye drops everywhere he went. Having a quirk that required him to keep his eyes open all the time when he already had dry-eye must've been quite an ordeal.

Tsuyu's frog-like quirk and appearance most likely required a lot of adjustments, like larger shoe sizes, or clothing that provided better mobility. He couldn't imagine how many strange looks she may have gotten though, and he suddenly felt a little bad for having such a thought.

On the topic of looks, though, what could he say about Toru-san? She was completely invisible, and probably had to adjust her lifestyle the most. Not being able to see herself in a mirror, and being difficult to find in pictures couldn't be easy at all, though she seemed blissfully unaware of it all at the same time.

Even Todoroki-san, with his heating and freezing abilities, may have needed to make changes. Izuku wondered if he constantly had to regulate his body temperature, or if it remained relatively neutral as most everyone else's did. He could probably also warm himself up or cool himself down at will. Maybe he should ask him about that later… or not. Again, not an important detail, as well as a little on the personal side.

"Midoriya-kun! Are you coming or not?" Tenya's voice rang out loud and clear from across the schoolyard. Izuku was confused for a moment before realizing that, in his deep musings, he had stopped walking at some point.

"Ah, sorry!" he called back and jogged to catch up with them. All in all, this conversation had proved very informative, and Izuku decided he would pay closer attention to the different quirks he saw, and how the people who owned them might've had to change their lifestyles.

Who knows? Details like this could probably even prove useful in battle!


End file.
